The Prince & The Stranger
by loveoverpride
Summary: The Hunger Games/Cinderella AU. Prince Peeta Mellark was not expecting to meet his soulmate at the Royal Gala. But he did, and he needed to keep her from disappearing again.
1. Chapter 1

He watched as each young lady approached him. They were all…nice. If it was up to him, he'd be in his room, sleeping. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed his father nodding in approval. Another ritual for him to fulfill. Finding a bride before he turned 21. This "gala", supposedly commemorating the Royal Family's 25th wedding anniversary, was actually a ploy to find someone for Peeta.

It was so stressful, but he didn't want to disappoint anyone. There were other affairs to attend to. But he was their parents' only child, and the throne would be his' in a decade.

He looked down at the dark, fitted suit get-up that was made only for him. It was a disaster. Peeta heavily sighed - this was so draining. Everything needed to be perfect, but he knew he could never live up to this standard. So much pressure for a 20-year-old. He just wanted to be himself.

Peeta was hoping no one would notice him as he leaned against the wall. That would be hard because his face was always in the daily newspaper, even the gossip column. He was a good boy; but every boy wants to have fun.

The announcement reminded the Prince of where he was and why he was here.

"Sir, this is Lady Sabrina Cohensworth."

"Good evening," Peeta spoke.

Time and time again, he would politely bow and greet each mademoiselle brought to him. His smile made each woman swoon. No one was exempt from his charm, even if he was being cordial. One by one, each maiden curtsied, batted long eyelashes, flashing wide smiles. For some reason, no one "clicked".

The rules were as such, he would meet everyone, then select a few to dance with him.

He graciously tapped on one girl's shoulder. The last dance invitation he gave was an hour prior. Maybe he needed to step it up so he could get this all over with.

"Hi, may I have a dance with you?"

"Absolutely, Prince Peeta!"

Each step was cumbersome, Peeta winced every time he almost or did step on a pointy-heeled toe. He knew his strengths, and partnering was not.

"One day, I'll get it," he joked.

But then, on his fifth dance with a distant high school classmate, the Prince noticed a flash of red zoom by. The silhouette was of a girl near his age, wandering around. She was lost.

"Please excuse me," Peeta apologized, bowing his head.

He weaved through the crowd, sharing pleasantries with nobles and guests. It took him a little while to get there. A major accident when he was a teenager caused limited mobility and strength in his left leg. Peeta never use his injury as a roadblock. He didn't want anyone to view him as a pity case, but it did prohibit him from confidently approaching women.

The girl was sitting at the edge of the festivities. She appeared to be nervous in Peeta's eyes. It took him a minute to decide whether to talk to her. A server walked by with a tray of champagne, and Peeta did not hesitate to scoop a flute. He downed it, hoping liquid courage will help his cause.

Taking faster steps, he arrived at his destination.

"Good evening. What brings you to the Palace?"

The young lady glanced at Peeta, grateful that someone had come to her aid.

"I got invited to the Gala by my friend, and I am incredibly late," she blushed.

When she returned her focus on Peeta, her silver eyes shone. Her tan complexion and chestnut brown hair, carefully placed in a bun, set her apart from the other ladies in the Kingdom. This girl stood out in a crowd - literally. She was someone Peeta had been looking for all of his life.

"I don't even know where I'm going."

"I can show you around," he offered, enthusiastically extending his arm. "Shall we?"

A smile crept onto the brunette's face and that's all she wrote for the Prince. The hand holding was beautiful.

It was magical, how smoothly the rest of the night went. The two made small talk, well, mostly Peeta, talking. The girl with the red dress, smiled and giggled at everything he said. They snuck around the ballroom, hiding away. People watching had never been more fascinating. He was so enthralled by her, it didn't phase him to introduce her to anyone.

The deejay began to play party favorites. Peeta insisted that they try their hand at dancing. He wasn't a great mover, but with this gorgeous stranger by his side, all fears of stepping on toes disappeared.

"What's your name," he asked while two-stepping.

The girl opened her mouth to speak, but the loud Palace clock rang. It made her jump in his arms.

"Oh my goodness," she remembered. "Do you know where the Prince is? I was supposed to meet him. You know with the Gala and all."

He cocked his head at the question. How did she not know the Prince was? Was she a stranger in the Kingdom? Why had he not seen her before? Was he _that_ sheltered?

Peeta must have been so relaxed when interacting with her, his Royal bloodline did not shine through. Not that he minded that, but still…

"He's right here," he shyly smiled. "I'm the Prince. But you can call me Pe—"

The young lady gasped loudly and curtsied. "Oh, your Highness, I am so sorry. I never asked for your name. Forgive me. I must go."

"Oh no, but wait! I didn't get your name either."

"I'm so sorry," she pleaded, with huge tears rolling down her cheeks. "I apologize for wasting your time." The brunette shook her head, and began to walk away.

"Please don't go."

His words did not assuage the girl, who accelerated into a run.

"Please stop! Stop!" Prince Peeta attempted to race across the ballroom to catch up with her, but his leg would take him so far, without assistance.

"I command you to stop!"

Peeta was amazed at how quickly she escaped, while wearing that beautiful red gown.

"Peeta!"

Peeta turned and saw his cousin, Princess Angelique, floating towards him.

"What happened? Everyone has been looking for you."

"The young lady I was dancing with, she left. We need to find her. Please."

"What is her name?"

Peeta sighed in defeat. "I was so caught up with meeting her, I never asked. When I tried, she ran off."

"Are you serious? You were so smitten with this stranger, you didn't ask her for her name," Angelique asked with hands firmly placed on her hips.

Pacing the floor, Peeta cursed himself for not thinking everything through. He was so captivated by her beauty, her charm, and her quick friendship, the whole reason for meeting her was null and void.

"I need some time to think. Don't tell Father."

A strong knock on the door prompted Peeta to sit up on his bed.

"Come in."

Peeta's best friend and assistant, Lord Finnick Odair, approached him.

"We found some information. Our guards did their job and recorded everyone who attended. Her name is Katniss Everdeen, but there are no records of her residence in the Kingdom."

_Katniss_, he thought, _what a beautiful name for an equally beautiful girl_.

"It will be my mission to find her."

"I don't know how we'll do that, because we have no clue about her. Except she is the daughter of the late Baron Everdeen of Seam."

"Finnick."

"Yes, Sir?"

"We need to find her. I want to marry her."

A massive proclamation was sent out throughout, asking for information. Whenever the Royal family discovered the maiden, she would be in line to marry Prince Peeta.

The car transporting Peeta, Finnick, and his other assistant, Lady Jo Mason, stopped in front of an archaic castle-like house. It was beautiful, and quite different from other houses in the Kingdom. Seam was on the outskirts of the Kingdom; there were Government officials in place, but inward turmoil caused their branch to fall fifteen years ago.

Jo quickly coiffed Peeta's hair, before they stepped out. Not wanting to intimidate anyone, Peeta opted to wear a black blazer, t-shirt, and dark jeans. He didn't want a repeat of that fateful night.

"Please, let this be her house," he breathed. The steps leading the house were made of cobblestone, opposed to the smooth concrete back at his place.

Peeta firmly pushed the doorbell, stepping back for a moment. The large door swung open, with a woman, maybe in her 50s, greeting them. Her hair was silver, almost white. She looked regal and very standoff-ish.

"Hello, may I speak to the owner of this residence?"

"I am she, Lady Snowden."

"Wonderful," Peeta replied. He felt butterflies in his stomach, so excited to see the girl who turned his whole world upside down. "Is Katniss available?"

"Whom?"

"Katniss Everdeen. I am here to see her."

The woman quickly replied without even blinking. "She does not live here."

Peeta was taken aback. The staff at the palace would never steer him wrong. Once he told his father of his search, the King was well-pleased. Even in "street clothes", he was still the Prince and he would not let anyone talk him down or deny him.

"Ma'am, I am Prince Peeta of Panem, and I am requesting her whereabouts," he commanded, standing very tall. "Our state records show she lives at this house, under the family name Everdeen. Do you know of this family?"

"Baron Everdeen was my husband. He passed ten years ago."

"My condolences. Is his daughter, Katniss, home? She attended the Gala last week and I would like to talk to her. I would like to marry her, Ma'am."

"I apologize, your Majesty, but there is no one by that name who lives here," Lady Snowden informed. The stern expression in her eyes, and smug behavior, gave Peeta clues that she was hiding something.

Behind the woman, another person walked by. Her hair was braided to the side, in very raggedy clothes. A vacuum was by her side. Her eyes widened when she and Peeta made eye contact.

Lady Snowden's lips pursed in anger; turning away to hiss at the girl. "Katherine! Go away. This is not your business."

"Katniss?" Peeta yelled, trying to look past Lady Snowden. He was taught to never touch a woman, but he almost ripped the woman's arm off; her arm instinctively stretched across the width of the doorway.

"Katherine, get out!"

Shame covered the younger woman and she scurried into another room, ignoring the Prince.

"Is that Katniss? Let me see her!"

"Good afternoon, your Majesty."

And with that, the front door slammed. Peeta could not believe what had just happened. Her name is Katherine?

Turning his heel towards Jo and Finnick, Peeta angrily stated, "Send word that we need a search warrant. I believe she is being kept here against her will."

Jo exclaimed, "Prince Peeta! What a strong accusation. Your father may not go with this."

"What I say goes," Peeta demanded. "Let's make moves."

Before getting into the car, he faced the rundown castle once more. He would return victorious, to rescue and meet the girl he loved.


	2. Chapter 2

She was always in his thoughts.

Remembering the beautiful maiden as he danced with her, hearing her laugh, holding onto her soft hands. Then beholding the heart-wrenching sight of her in rags, running away in fear.

Every day, Prince Peeta would have someone to survey the house. To receive any sign of hope. That maybe she was available. He didn't want to send out a nationwide search, but Peeta needed closure. His relentless orders was causing stress in the Royal Kingdom.

"Sir, we have not seen anyone near or around the house in three weeks."

"I don't care," he yelled. "We need to do better."

"Son, we have to realize that we don't always get what we want."

Peeta grimaced - his father never understood where he was coming from. This was his only chance to do what he wanted.

"Dad, I want this! How can you realize this? You want me to get married? You want me to find someone? I only want to be with her."

"Get your head out of the clouds! You hardly know her, Peeta!" The King's voice boomed off the massive walls, shocking everyone in the room. The staff's gasps and subsequent silence made everything very awkward for the two gentlemen. He was never an angry man. He didn't want to upset Peeta; that was his last wish. But this was an outlandish request, even for a Prince.

Peeta's eyebrows furrowed with anger. All eyes were on him; he didn't want to challenge his father any further but he needed his point to be loud and clear. "But I will get to know her once I see her again. My heart has never beat faster and harder for anyone. I have met my match. I don't care about her background. All that matters to rescue her from the hell she is living in."

With a sigh and sad eyes, King Mellark approached his son. "I don't want you to waste your time, trying to be a hero."

"I'm going to find her. There's nothing you can do about it."

Turning on his heel, Peeta stormed out of the chamber. It didn't make sense why he could not get what he wanted. Nothing else mattered to him than this moment. No one was taking him seriously and it hurt him so badly. If he would be the only one on this mission, so be it.

He didn't attend lunch or dinner that day. He needed to process what was happening in his mind. Was he being unreasonable? Was this is a lofty task that no one could accomplish?

"Baby, you need to eat," he heard his mother call from the other side of the door. She meant well but he wasn't going to give up.

"No, thank you, Mama. I need to make this right."

Being cooped up in his room was becoming too much for the Prince. Peeta decided to venture out into the city that evening. He disguised himself in a hoodie and jeans, not wanting to be noticed at all. He sped off in the smaller BMV he received for his 19th birthday. It didn't matter to him if he would get lectured when he returned. He needed the space and time away. He didn't mind his Royal heritage; he did find issue with the entitlement. He wanted to be like everyone else. But the universe felt that it wasn't meant to be this way.

The air felt glorious against his skin as he drove the backroads. His blonde hair flipped around across his forehead. Twenty minutes into his journey, Peeta arrived at the regional park. There weren't many people nearby, so it gave him reason to stay. He parked in the lot and walked across the field.

A man was jogging with his dog, and a few others were enjoying the weather. Peeta noticed an empty spot near a bench. As he walked closer, he almost screamed. In front of him, was a girl looking out into the distance, brushing her hand against the small plot of dandelions. Her dark brown hair and quiet demeanor gave her away immediately.

"Katniss?"

The girl's head turned to Peeta. Her grey eyes shone with terror; she looked very scared and upset that if she got caught by someone.

"Yes?"

The Prince lifted his hands and softened his voice. "Hey. It's me. Peeta. We met at the ball. I'm sorry for startling you. I didn't mean it."

Katniss sighed while she returned to her relaxed state. "Oh. Hi there. Would you like to sit with me?"

"Thank you," he replied, as he carefully lowered himself to the ground. Peeta tried not to scowl in front of Katniss. She had no idea about his leg, or maybe she was choosing to ignore.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay. What brings you to the park?"

"I needed fresh air."

"Okay. Cool."

Peeta smiled at her reply. She was so beautiful. He didn't know how to express that to her.

"Katniss?"

"Yes?"

"That place I saw you the other day. Is that where you live?"

Katniss replied calmly, "Yes."

"I don't understand," Peeta commented, with a worried look. "I've been trying to find you and I was extremely confused. I read about your father."

Katniss' face fell and stayed silent; her eyes moved from looking at him to straight ahead. Peeta inwardly cursed at himself for overstepping his boundaries. For being too inquisitive and too bold.

"I never knew my mother," she started, still facing forward. "She died right when I was born. They did all they could to save her but no. It was just Daddy and me for several years. Then he met Lady Snowden, and got sick. He passed when I was 10. I miss him so much."

"In my records, it showed he had a great inheritance. You should be living like a Queen," Peeta replied.

Katniss looked down and fiddled with her basket. It took the Prince's breath away. She had no idea how precious she was to him. With a sigh, she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know where the fortune went. I just do what I'm told, and hope for a better day."

The innocence of her statements were mind-boggling for Peeta. How could anyone be so positive in such horrible circumstances? Fury rose in his heart. Her stepmother must have sabotaged Katniss and made her believe the worst.

Peeta gently lifted Katniss' chin, wanting to find out answers. "Where is she now? Lady Snowden?"

"Home," she stated. "I snuck out for a few hours."

Peeta grinned. "Really? So did I. My father and I had a heated argument and I decided to take some time out for myself."

He looked for any kind of reaction from Katniss. Maybe it would redeem him from his mess-up earlier. A faint smile appeared.

"You rebel, you."

Her snarky response made Peeta happy. She could rebound from anything, he believed. Now was his opportunity to make a move.

"I know it seems very odd," Peeta took Katniss' hand in his. "But I want to marry you."

"Your Highness!"

"Please, Katniss. Call me Peeta."

"Peeta." His name resonated in his ears. But before he could relish this new moment, Katniss pulled her hand harshly.

"I don't want you to take pity on me. At all," she firmly announced. "I don't admire my circumstances but I won't use them for you to make me feel worse than I am."

The strong attack surprised Peeta. He shook his head and quickly responded. ""No, my sweet Katniss. You deserve to live the best. This is not your best. I want to be there for you. Honestly, I was in a world full of despair before I laid eyes on you. Meeting you was the best thing that could have happened to me. I needed to find you. I want to be with you."

"How can I be sure, Your high- _Peeta_?" Katniss' voice quivered as she asked. Her inquiry was full of skepticism. Peeta didn't know how to convince Katniss Everdeen. It was now or never.

He cautiously leaned forward and kissed her. He could feel the tension in Katniss' body as their lips' touched, but she relaxed gradually as his hand cupped her face. Peeta felt relieved in knowing she didn't want to deny him because she kissed him back. He sighed as he let go.

"I've never done that before with anyone, Katniss. I don't want to be with anyone else. You changed me in the brief time we were together at that ball. No one has created a fire in me than you."

Katniss gasped with flushed cheeks. "Really? I didn't know I was that special to anyone."

"You are to me. I would like to get to know you better, if you would allow me."

Peeta waited for Katniss to speak again. He was truly putting himself out there and didn't know if he could take on another blow.

"I would enjoy that very much. But will do I until then?"

Peeta beamed, "Live with me!"

"What," Katniss asked with a laugh.

"There are so many rooms at my house. I'll take care of you. You'll never have to be a slave to anyone ever again. We can go to the courts and make sure of your freedom. My family will accept you as their own. Maybe one day you will accept me as well."

With a short giggle, Katniss nodded. "I think that can be arranged." Still amused by Peeta's strong proclamation, she handed him a large dandelion.

"Here. This can be my promise to you. To new beginnings."

Peeta felt a lump catch in his throat. His dream was finally becoming true. The chance of a lifetime was happening, with Katniss. No longer a stranger in the Kingdom, but a new found love who was willing to grow with him.

"Yes, new beginnings."


End file.
